Unexpected Things
by calwitch
Summary: *deep breath* This is my first story. An idea that has been floating around for a bit. I hope people enjoy the first chapter. Sorry if it's short. I'm new to this aspect of fanfiction. No slash! Sharing though. Also, sorry if there is anything misspelled.
1. Chapter 1

" Unexpected Things"

Chapter one:

He slams his fists down onto his desk. "Fucking hell! Who does the bitch think she is turning me down?" Chest heaving he picks up his phone and dials as a evil smirk made itself known. The person answered on the third ring. " I need you and the boys to retrieve something for me. I was betrayed by someone and I want them to pay for their actions. I want justice served by any means necessary." He chuckles. "I'll pay double your fee for this. Like I said, I want justice served." His grin widens. "if you want to play a little first that's fine by me as long as they get brought back to me breathing. You may have to sweet-talk the locals into giving you any information on them." He listens a moment. "Excellent! I'll send over the details to your phone."

Regal sat in his office looking over paperwork when there was a knock on his door. Looking over his glasses he sighed slightly. " come in." His secretary opened the door and smiled slightly. "Sorry to bother you but there is a young man here wanting to ask you a couple of questions. " Taking his glasses off he placed them on his desk." Get him to make an appointment." "I would sir but he says he's a Hunter." Regal stiffens in his chair. "Show him in." With a nod she left only to return a moment later holding the door open for the dual hair man, dressed in a suit. His long hair was pulled back as he smiled his thanks to the secretary as she closed the door as she left. Regal leaned back in his chair regarding him. " What can I do for you?" The young man grins slightly, as he folds his hands in front of him. "I was hoping you could give me some information about someone?" Regal frowns slightly. "Perhaps. May I ask who?" "Her name is Alexis Crane." The young man smirked as Regal stiffens more. "What about her?" "I was employed to seek her out to ask questions about an incident that happened a week ago. It needs to get cleared up before unwanted actions are taken." Regal stood and looked at him a moment. " Miss Crane hasn't been into town in a week. I'm not sure entirely what happened. I can give you directions to her place. May I ask what kind of unwanted actions? Mr...?" "Rollins. The kind of actions that could result in someone getting seriously hurt or worse." Rollins saw alarm and concern flash in the older mans eyes. "I want to make sure that justice is served to the right person." Regal looked at him a moment more before writing directions down then handed it to him. "Since when does a Hunter concern themselves with right and wrong?" Rollins gave a humorless chuckle as he read the directions, then looked at him. " Since this is a unique situation." He folded the paper and tucked it in to the pocket of his jacket. "Thank you for your time." With that he left as Regal wondered if he did the right thing by giving him directions to Alexis. He wanted justice served for her after what happened. He hoped he did the right thing.

Alexis rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stepped out onto her back porch. She wore soft blue jeans and a white tank top. Her long light brown hair hung down her back in loose ringlets. Soft green eyes looked towards the forest around 30 feet away from her home. Sighing softly she stepped off her porch and slowly walked towards it as a large dark skinned man came out of the tree line. "Hi Mark. What brings you here?" He smiled softly at the petite woman before him. "Just wanted to check on you before I went to my cabin." She returns the smile. "That time is it?" Mark chuckled. "It is." He noticed how tired she looked as his smile fades. "You haven't been sleeping have you?" Alexis runs a hand through her "I have been. Just not all at once." She lifts a shoulder. "Nightmares will do that." He sighs. "I can hang around a bit longer if you like?" She laughs softly as the wind shifted teasing his senses. Frowning he tilts his head up slightly and sniffs the air. "What is it Mark?" "It's probably nothing Alexis. To be on the safe side though can you go to your house and wait for me?" Nodding she does as she heard him shift into his were-bear form. Alexis wrapped her arms around herself while she lightly chewed her lower lip waiting. A few minutes later Mark came back still in his were-bear form. " Anything?" The large grizzly bear shook it's head. Sighing softly she stepped off the porch and gave the bear a hug. "Thank you for checking Mark. And for coming to my rescue last week. I'm glad you were there to stop him." She felt tears burn the back of her eyes as she swallows hard. The bear growled softly and huffed. Alexis laughed softly as she stepped back. "Yes I'll be fine Mark. You can let me know when you get up there." She scratched on top of it's head before it walked towards the trees. The bear pause at the tree line and looked back at her. She couldn't help but laugh softly. "I'll be fine Mark. You go on." With a last growling huff he left.

Alexis went back inside to try to eat something. After making a sandwich she stepped back outside and walked about 15 feet from her house before sitting in the grass to eat. When she was done she leaned back on to her elbows to look at the clear night sky un-aware she was being watched. He growled softly as he looked at her from the treeline. He could hardly wait to hear her scream as he did what he pleased with her. Showing no mercy when she would beg for it. Licking his muzzle he started slowly out of the tree line to make his way to her. Alexis felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she looked around and stiffens when she sees a mangy werewolf stalking her. Swallowing hard she carefully stood not taking her eyes off of it as adrenaline and fear shot through her. She spoke softly as it got closer and snapped it's jaws growling at her. Suddenly a thick fog quickly wrapped around them as she took her chance to run for it back to her house. She got 12 steps before she was hit from behind hard. Snarling the werewolf dragged her up by her hair causing her to cry out. The werewolf then tossed her away from the house before stalking over to her. Alexis landed on her back with a thud on the ground knocking the wind from her. The werewolf stood over her licking it's muzzle as he watched her focus on him with fear in her eyes. Oh, he could hardly wait to torment her to no end. Reaching down he roughly flipped her over before covering her body with his rubbing his erection against her making sure she felt it. She stiffens before starting to struggle crying out. Suddenly there was another snarl as she was tossed to the side again. She couldn't stop the groan as she lay there trying to stay conscious as the sound of fighting filled her ears. Then there was more growling and snarling as two more joined the first. The mangy werewolf knew when to fight and when to run. With one last swipe it turned and ran for the forest as one of the newcomers gave chase. The fog was starting to lift as the other two went over to the small woman on the ground barely moving. Looking at each other they shifted back to their human shape before kneeling beside her. One had short-ish dirty blonde hair as the other had long dark hair. The blonde gently reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder causing her to stiffen slightly. When he spoke his voice seemed a little rough. "It's okay. You're safe now. Let us help you." He gave a nod to the other man who gently picked her up and held her to his chest. She raised her eyes to look into grey ones and saw concern there. Smiling slightly, she managed to get out two words before darkness took her. " Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2: Unsure

Thank you for everyone who read my story so far(even if it's not many).

Chapter 2: Unsure

The dark haired man carefully carried her into her house as Dean followed. " You should take her to her room big guy." he quirked an eyebrow at his friend then shook his head slightly before starting upstairs. It only took a moment to find her room going by scent. Gently he lay her down then stiffens slightly noticing the dark smudges on her neck. the dirty blonde noticed as well. " What the fuck..." Stepping around his friend he knelt beside the bed and gently turned her head so he could see her neck better and took her scent in which caused his gut to clench. The dark smudges looked similar to a hand print. He quickly ran his hands over her checking for any more injuries. At her slight moan by her ribs he carefully lifted her shirt up to look and came across some bruising in her rib area. checking her arms he noticed an older injury on her right shoulder. He ran fingers over the claw marks then looks up at his friend. " Either she attracts trouble, causes trouble or someone is out to make her life hell."

Just then another man entered the bedroom breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his dual colored hair. " How is she?" He went and stood beside the slightly bigger man. The dirty blonde stood and looked at him. " A little beat up after the rogue, but seems to be doing alright so far. Going to be really sore when she wakes up." He took a deep breath. " You need to see something. " He showed him the bruising on her neck and the claw marks. Dual hair frowns. "Any scent? "

The dark haired man steps forward. " I haven't checked yet. " " You do that, then I'll take a couple of pictures to send in." The dark haired man leans over her shoulder and took a deep breath before straightening and giving a nod. " There's one there. Faint but there. " With a nod the dual hair colored man pulled out his phone and took a couple of pictures then sent them to someone. A moment later his phone rang. Stepping out into the hallway he answered. the dirty blonde followed leaving the dark haired looked down at the unconscious woman frowning slightly. Bending over her again he breathed her scent in discovering he liked the way she smelled. Straightening he grabbed a light blanket and covered her up before leaving the room a muscle working in his jaw.

Alexis woke with a groan as she carefully stretched out her limbs to make sure they weren't damaged. Everything came rushing back as she jerked up in bed then gasped in pain and

fell back on the mattress groaning. Just then her door burst open causing her to jerk then groan softly. A man with dirty blonde hair went and knelt beside her bed.

His voice was a little rough when he spoke as he admired her eyes. " Take it easy. You have some bruised ribs. " She eyed him warily. " Who are you? " "The name is Dean. Yours? "

" Alexis. What happened?" She gingerly sat up on the edge of her bed with his aid. " My friends and I chased the rogue off before he could do anything serious to you. "

Alexis rubbed her temple frowning slightly. " I remember him stalking me across the lawn and tossing me around like a rag doll. " She swallows hard. " He... he was going to..."

Dean laid a hand on her knee as a muscle worked in his jaw. " We stopped him before he could do anything. " He was a little surprised when she covered his hand with hers.

" Thank you." Carefully she stood with his help and he helped her to the washroom before they headed downstairs.

In the kitchen she slowly went about making a cup of tea as he stood by watching her. He couldn't help but admire her figure as she carefully moved about. Her jeans hugged her just right,

the tank top clung to her torso lovingly. He figured she stood around 5'5.

Soon they were sitting at the small kitchen table. Taking a sip of her tea she looked at the man across from her. His dirty blonde hair fell in disarray, his blue eyes seemed guarded.

The white t-shirt he wore clung to his chest like a second skin. " So you and your friends just happened to be crossing by my property? " He folded his hands on the table as

he looked at her. " Something like that. We smelled the rogue here and knew he could be dangerous to anyone he comes across. So we followed him, then heard you scream. "

His eyes never left hers as he told her. Alexis lightly chewed her lip before taking another sip of tea. " Where are your friends? " "Looking to see if the rogue is still in the area."

In the tree line dual hair colored man was on the phone as a muscle worked in his jaw. " She's banged up a little but will be alright to travel in a couple of days." Pause. " No we haven't told her yet. It's kind of hard when she was unconscious." He tilts his head back before taking a deep breath. " Yes I will let you know when we're leaving." Hanging up he contemplates throwing his phone before shoving it into his pocket as a werewolf appears then goes back to man. " No luck. It's like he disappeared."

The dual haired ran a hand over his face. " Fuck! Finding her one thing, a rogue, another." Looking towards the house he tapped his friends arm. "Let's see if she's awake yet."

They start towards the house breathing in the air in hopes of catching the rogues scent. Still getting nothing by the time they reached the back door they step in and see Dean sitting at the kitchen table drinking a coffee. Dean looks at them. " Anything?" " Nothing. It's like he disappeared. " The dark haired spoke. " She wake up yet?" Dean pointed to the ceiling.

" She woke up a few minutes ago. We came down and she made a tea. After, she decided to have a shower." Just then they heard the shower turned on.

Alexis put her terry cloth robe on the hook behind the door then stepped under the spray sighing softly at the heat as it ran over her. She had no idea why they were actually here. But she

had a feeling it was not good. Reaching for her shampoo bottle she carefully washed her hair, mindful of her ribs and the back of her head as it was still a little tender from where the

rogue grabbed her by her hair. As she gently rinsed then worked conditioner in she let her mind drift to Dean. * OK, easy on the eyes. Him and his friends helped me.* She sighs. *Why does it seem like he is not telling me something?* Rinsing her hair she turns off the shower then steps out wrapping a towel around her body before patting her hair. * I wonder if I should scry and see if I get anything? No offence to him and his friends but it almost seems to coincidental that they are here after a rogue. Deans eyes were gaurded...* Hanging the towel up she used on her hair she went and opened the door to go to her room. She opt to wear black yoga pants and black tank top. After brushing her hair she put it into a simple ponytail before heading downstairs.

Dean looked at his friends. " So how are we going to tell her or are we?" Dark haired spoke. " Not yet. Want to observe her and see if she's anything like we were told." They nodded as they heard her come down stairs and wondered what she would do seeing three large Lycans in the house.

Stepping into the kitchen she froze at the sight of the other two men standing there looking at her. She felt a thread of fear go through her as she smiles slightly. " Ah, hello."

The dual haired man stepped forward smiling softly as he held out his hand as he secretly admired her.

" Hi. I'm Seth. I'm glad to see you up and about." Taking his hand she did a quick read of his aura and knew he was concerned for her. She returns his smile. " Alexis. " The other man stepped forward and extended his hand as well. " Roman. " He was admiring her as well. * It's a shame if we have to use force.*

She smiles as she looks into his grey eyes. " You carried me inside." He smiles slightly. " I did." She looks at all three men smiling softly. " I would like to thank you for what you did. I don't think I would have liked the end result if you hadn't shown up when you did. " She looks at the clock. " You gentlemen are welcome to stay here as long as needed. I have three guest rooms upstairs. "

All three were a little surprised at her generosity. Seth couldn't seem to stop looking at her. " Ah, thank you Alexis. We'd like to stay around enough to make sure the rogue wont be back. If

that's alright? " She looked at him a moment before smiling letting it light up her eyes. Seth was momentarily caught off gaurd by that as he swallows hard. " That is a very noble thing to do. That

is perfectly fine with me. I'm used to having guests. Lot's of running room. I guess you could say I'm like a bed and breakfast for supernatural beings. " She looks at all three. " Now you guys must

be hungry. You can pick a room if you like while I cook something up for you. " Dean stood. " You don't have to Alexis. " She raised an eyebrow at him grinning. " Nope, but I want to. Now shoo..."

Roman felt his lips twitch as she shoo-ed them out of the kitchen. Looking at each other they made their way upstairs to check out the rooms.

In the kitchen she stood there a moment with hands on hips wondering what to make for them. Going over to her large walk in pantry which also housed a freezer she looked on the shelves as

well as in the freezer. Closing it she tapped a finger on her chin trying to decide. Deciding to look in her fridge she turns and gives a squeak of surprise at seeing Roman in the doorway.

Holy cow! Are you guys always light on your feet?" He smiles slightly as he took a step in. " Usually. Sorry if I startled you Alexis. Just wondering if you need a hand with anything? "

* Wow! The man is huge! They all are... And good looking. Wait! Don't go there...! They could be taken for all you know.* She mentally shook her head at the thought. " Ah sure. I'm not sure what you guys would like." His smile widens. "Pretty much anything. We're not that picky. " " That makes it easier." An idea started to form. " I believe there is something in the fridge I could whip up for you."

Soon with Romans help the three of them sat at the table to eat. Dean looks at her as she rinsed pots off. " Alexis, aren't you eating?" She looked over her shoulder. " I already ate before everything happened."

It seemed just as quick they were done eating and placing the plates in the sink for her. Dean and Roman left to check outside for any sign of the rogue before bed. Seth opted to stay and help her with dishes.

He cleared his throat slightly as he glanced at the petite woman beside him. " So... how long have you lived here for?" She paused in mid scrub as she thought about it. " Hhmmm, around 25 years, I believe.

Give or take a month. " " I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to your neck and shoulder? " Alexis swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and was about to say something when he spoke again.

" It's alright if you don't want to talk about it Alexis. I can smell your fear." He finished drying the plate he had before putting it away before turning to her, leaning a hip against the counter. She was lightly chewing her lip

which was making him have a thought about stopping her by having his lips on hers. Seth stiffened slightly as he eyed her a little warily. *What the hell...? We knew she was a practitioner of the arts. Did she somehow know we were coming and put a spell on me or us?* He snapped out of his thoughts as she softly spoke. " I was attacked last week by a vampire. I invited him into my home to rest as he was passing through." She took a deep breath as she continued. " He cornered me in my room and had me pinned against the wall by my throat." She gave a slight smile as she remembered while tears built up.

Seth swallowed hard as he watched and listened. He knew she was re-living that night and felt like shit for bringing it up, but they had to know what happened. " He wasn't to happy that I wasn't falling for his charms as he dug his claws into my shoulder even as I struggled against him. He...he told me that there was a way he could make me like him... he was going to bite me and take my blood. And when I was weak enough he could force his will on me. " She took a deep breath. " My friend Mark stopped by and heard my struggles. He charged in, took one look and shifted to his form before attacking him. "

Now he felt like absolute shit as he saw a tear slip free. Reaching out he laid a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and look at him as another tear slipped free. " I'm...I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

With that she turned and all but ran out of the room and upstairs to her room. Seth turned and braced his hands on the counter, bowing his head. He knew without a doubt that she was telling the truth.

Just then the back door opened as Roman and Dean walked in. They knew something was up as soon as they saw him. Dean. " What's wrong? Where's Alexis? " Seth took a deep breath before straightening and looking at his close friends that were more like brothers to him. " I asked her about the bruise on her neck and marks on her shoulder." Roman. " She told you ." Seth nodded. " It feels like I made her re-live the entire incident again. She basically ran upstairs after she apologized to me. " Dean rolled his shoulders. " So, he was lying to us." He chuckled darkly. " I know we don't like it when we're lied to."

Roman straightens folding his arms over his chest. " We have to stick with the plan. We agreed to it." Seth. " Doesn't mean we have to like it." Roman went and laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

" No it doesn't. Unexpected things happen. We have to learn to cope with it and get the job done. " Dean went and stood by them rubbing his hands together as they talked softly among-st themselves

before going upstairs to get some rest.

Alexis woke with a start as her gaze darts around her room. Taking a deep breath she slowly gets up on slightly shaky legs before going into her adjoining half washroom. Grimacing slightly at her reflection

she splashed some cool water on her face, pats her face dry then quietly heads downstairs. She didn'y want to disturb her guests but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep just yet. Sighing she

looks at the time and winces slightly. Making a cup of tea she went out onto her back porch with a throw blanket and sat in one of her comfortable chairs. She looked out over her backyard and smiles sadly knowing it'll be awhile before she feels comfortable in her own house and yard. Finishing her tea she placed the empty cup on the small table as she stood and went to go down the steps with the throw wrapped around her shoulders. Sitting on the bottom steps she looked out into the darkness. Suddenly a small black shadow came darting out of the tree line straight for her. She couldn't help but stiffen slightly as her heart jumped in alarm before she realized what it was. A black fox came running over to her and skidded to a halt in front of her causing her to smile softly. " Hi Sweet Pea. Haven't seen you in a while." The black fox jumped around excitedly making her smile more. " You are very excited. What has got you so worked up? " She kept her voice quiet in case she woke them up. Sweet Pea darted to the tree line jumped around a little then went back over with another fox in tow. Alexis knew that she found a mate and was very happy for her. Sweet Pea went over to her as the other, bigger fox stayed a few feet farther away. " I am very happy for you. " She felt tears of joy and saddness build up. She knew what this meant. " I expect you to take care of you and your mate. Love you Sweet Pea. Go start a family.I'll miss you." Sweet Pea went over to her and gave her a lick on the cheek before going off with her new mate. At the tree line she turned and gave a happy yip before disappearing.

Standing she went back to the chair and sat down, wrapping the blanket around her more. A short while later she had drifted off despite that the temperature dropped some more. She didn't hear the back door open as someone stepped out. He went over and went on their haunches beside her taking in her appearance and her scent. He couldn't believe that she was affecting all three the same way. Reaching out he ran a hand gently over her hair as he sighed. Standing he ran a hand over his face, unsure if he should leave her there or not. Muttering a soft curse he reached down and gently picked her up in his arms.

Her head automatically rested on his shoulder as she murmured something in her sleep while he managed to take her back in and back to her room. Laying her down, he looked down at her.

He knew when she woke up and listened from upstairs as she quietly moved around in the kitchen then went outside. Going back to his room he opened the window and watched and listened from there. He tensed when he saw the small fox run over and heard her talking softly to it. He heard everything she said and watched the fox run off with her new mate. He ran a hand over his face. She was unique and very pretty. He stiffened

slightly. * WTF... Yeah, she was quite attractive. He couldn't argue with that. They can't steer away from the plan as much as they want to.* With a low growl he left her room and went back to his to make a phone call.

Just to let you know the * symbol I put at the beginning and end of some sentences are thoughts the character are having. Hope you are enjoying this so far.

You can leave a review if you like. Thank you.


	3. sigh sorry

My computer went belly up. Besides having everything on it, it also had chapter three and some of chapter four as well. Now I have to re-read the first two chapters and do my best to remember everything for three and four. Hope to have them soon.


	4. Ch 4: Confused

Alexis jerked awake as the last of the nightmare faded away. Sitting up she draws her knees up to rest her head on them. Closing her eye's she took deep breaths to calm down. She felt the bed dip as someone rested their hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Roman sitting beside her smiling slightly. " Are you alright Alexis?" She returns the smile. " Another nightmare. I'll be okay though. Thank you Roman."  
>Roman noticed the shadows still lingering in her soft green eye's and didn't like to see them there. He stiffened slightly and before she knew it she was pinned beneath him staring into un-readable grey eye's. " Roman?" Fear made itself known in her as there was a low growl as he was tackled off of her. Alexis scrambled to the other side of her bed where she was scooped up into strong arms. Closing her eye's tight she let who-ever it was take her downstairs and sit down with her in their lap.<br>Dean felt her tremble slightly as he ran a hand gently over her hair swallowing hard. " Alexis? Did he hurt you? " He knew they would never intentionally hurt a woman or child. He had no idea what got into Roman. Her voice shook slightly when she spoke. " No, he didn't. I don't know what happened. One moment he was asking if I was okay and I let him know I will be. The next he had me pinned looking like I was going to do something terrible." She raised her eye's to his causing his gut to clench at the turmoil there. " Why and how would I hurt any of you? Your werewolves for heaven sake's! "  
>"You practice the arts don't you?" She looked at him a little shocked un-aware that Roman and Seth were there listening. " I do. But I NEVER cause harm to another. Unless self defence but that has never happened thank goodness. I follow the rede as best as I can. "<br>Dean frowns slightly. " Ah, what's your rede?" Alexis took a deep breath. " In perfect love and perfect trust. Eight words the rede fulfill. Harm none, do what you will. What you send out comes back to thee, so ever mind the law of three. Follow this with mind and heart. Merry meet and Merry part."  
>Seth slowly went over to them and went to his haunches close to her. " A law of sorts." She glanced at Roman who didn't move as she nodded at Seth. Dean. " Describe what you send out comes back..." She took a deep breath. " If I were to send out a spell of any kind it could come back to me three times as strong. That is why I don't do spells that could harm someone. I could never do that."<br>" What about when you were attacked last week?" Alexis swallows hard. " He moved to fast for me to do anything. And even if I could he was wearing an amulet that would protect him. " All three men stiffened slightly as they glanced at each other.  
>Alexis got off of Deans lap. " You guys must be hungry. I'll make some breakfast for you." Glancing at Roman she went a different route to go to the kitchen. Both men looked at Roman who held his hands up. " I know, I know, I screwed up. I'll go apologize. " With that he went to the kitchen.<br>Alexis was grabbing things from the fridge when he entered. * I feel like shit for scaring her like that.* Just then she turned around and stiffened slightly when she saw him. " Alexis, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. Well, I have an idea..." Carefully she went around him to put the steaks, eggs and bacon on the counter. " What's the idea? I would love to know why you went from nice to scary in a blink." She didn't meet his gaze as she went and got hash browns out of the freezer.  
>Roman took a deep breath as he went up behind her, startling her when she turned around. He got a glimpse of fear in her eye's before she cast her eye's down. " I don't want you afraid of me Alexis. I feel like shit that I scared you like that. We were raised to never hurt a woman or child. I  we are affected by how you are, your scent. " Reaching out he gently cupped her cheek raising her gaze to his. Alexis was lightly chewing her bottom lip looking puzzled. " I stink? " Chuckling he lowered his head to hers by her ear and took a deep breath. " Not in the least. You smell pretty damn good actually. " Alexis felt a shiver go down her back at his low voice by her ear. " I still don't quite understand...? " He raised his head to hers enough that he was inches away but could look into her eye's. " We've never reacted to a woman like this before. It's a little confusing to us as well and we are not sure how to handle it." " Oh..." He smiles slightly. " Yeah, Oh..." He straightens maintaining eye contact. " So I thought I should apologize and see if you needed a hand with anything. "  
>She stepped around him. " I suppose you could help with breakfast." She looks over her shoulder at him. " How do you guys like your eggs?" She still felt a little nervous and now she can add confused to that list. Roman smiled warmly as he went over to her side. " Dean likes scrambled, Seth, over easy, me, sunny side up." She smiled slightly. " Alright, you can handle the steaks and bacon and I will work on the eggs and hash browns. " " Sounds good."<p>

A short while later they were all sitting down to eat. Dean and Seth complimented them on how good it was. Alexis smiled letting it reflect in her eye's. " Yes well Roman and I did slave over a hot stove for you..." Roman chuckles as they grinned.  
>Afterwards, Dean and Roman were getting ready to go out to see if the rogue was still around. As they left Alexis wrapped her arms around herself while chewing her lower lip. Seth stood beside her as they watched them disappear into the woods from the kitchen window.<br>Looking over at her he smiles crookedly. " They'll be fine Alexis. We know what we're doing. " She looked at him smiling slightly. " I have no doubt, but it will not stop me from worrying. " Un-able to help himself he reached out to cup her face, running his thumb over her cheek while looking into her eye's and seeing concern there. He couldn't help but frown slightly. " It has been a very long time since anyone was worried for us like this. " He took a step closer so they were mere inches apart from each other. Alexis felt her breathe catch slightly at how close he was but it seemed like she couldn't move as she looked into his brown eye's. Her voice was soft and breathless when she spoke. " Everyone should have at least someone worried for them no matter how capable they are at something. " He lowered his head to hers until their lips were mere centimeters apart. " Then I'm glad we have you." He then closed the small gap and brushed his lips against hers. Her hands found themselves on his chest as he raised his head slightly to look at her then lowered it to kiss her again a little more deeply. Alexis knew she should stop it but for some reason couldn't bring herself to as he silently asked for entrance into her mouth and she answered. A moment later he lifted her up and put her onto the counter, stepped between her legs and pulled her to his rapidly hardening length. She couldn't stop the small gasp at the feel of him against her mound. She couldn't believe how she was acting with him. But it felt so good and right. Seth growled slightly and thrust against her earning another gasp from her as he kissed her hungrily. Before he knew it she had pushed him away lightly breathing heavily as was he. Closing her eye's she tried to get back in control of herself. Opening her eye's she looked beseechingly into his. " I am so sorry Seth. I...normally don't do this kind of thing. " Blushing she dropped her gaze to his chest. " I'm not... I don't..." Seth swallows hard as he took a deep breath. Reaching out he cupped her cheek. " It's okay Alexis. I couldn't help myself. You are amazing. You smell very, very nice, feel incredible, you care for others that you barely know. You give the impression of being trusting." She smiles softly. " Would it help that I am an empath, can at times read auras, and I can tell alot from people by looking into their eye's.?" He grins. " Really? Can you read mine? " Her eye's light up as she hops off the counter. " Reading auras isn't like flipping a switch. It can come or go. Usually when I'm not expecting it. " Just then his grin fades as he took a step back as he felt the hairs on his arm stand up. Alexis took a breath looking outside before running onto the porch. Seth wrapped an arm around her stopping her from leaving it. " Alexis you can't leave the house remember?" She turns to face him looking frantic. Her hands on his fore arms. " Seth, you have to call them back right away! It's not safe out there now! " Looking at her a moment he gave a nod then went down the steps, took a deep breath and howled. A minute later they heard another one, then another. Turning Seth went back up the steps to look at her. His eye's now unreadable as a muscle worked in his jaw. Alexis put a hand to her chest as she looked at him. " Seth?" " What is going on Alexis?"  
>Clouds quickly formed over head as thunder rumbled loudly. " Magick." Two large werewolves burst from the trees running right for them an skidded to a halt at the stairs. Alexis turned her head as they changed back to man then joined them. Glancing over she breathed a silent sigh of relief that they wore shorts. Dean looked between them. " What's going on?" Just then lightening struck the ground where they had exited the trees startling them. Seth all but glared at her. " Ask her. She knows what's going on." Dean and Roman look at her as she wraps her arms around herself. " Someone is using magick to create a whopper of a storm. I can feel it..." A muscle worked in Seth's jaw as he seemed to growl . " Who is it Alexis? " She looked at him confused. " I have no idea who it is." Roman placed a hand on his shoulder. " Let's go inside before something is said or done that someone would regret." Roman led Seth inside leaving Dean to notice that she was trembling again. His gut clenched as he went to take a step towards her and she flinched slightly. " Alexis...I'm not going to hurt you." She runs a hand through her hair. " It feels like I have to walk on egg shells around you guys! First Roman now Seth..! One minute nice the next treating me like I'm the enemy." She felt tears burning the back of her eye's. " There is no way I could have produced a storm like this. It takes time and energy. " " I haven't tried anything against you yet Alexis." She gave a humorless chuckle. " Give it time Dean. " She goes inside feeling determined as Dean follows. She didn't even bother looking at the two men in the living room as she went upstairs as Dean followed. He didn't hesitate to glare at Seth as he gave a slight shake of his head. Alexis went into her room and to a door that seemed partially hidden by a tall dresser. Opening it she went upstairs to the attic where she had her alter set up. Dean didn't say anything as he followed and paused by the top of the stairs. " Ah, may I ask what you are planning on doing?" She looks at him with a determined look in her eye. " I'm going to try and find out who is behind this storm so at least Seth can relax knowing that there is no reason for me to hurt you three. As far as I'm concerned you saved my life. what would I have to gain from hurting you?"<br>Turning back to her alter she lit a candle and some incense before unwrapping a mirror. Taking some salt she used some to make a circle around herself and the alter. She then started chanting softly in Latin before looking into the mirror. By now Seth and Roman had joined Dean. Seth spoke softly. " What is she doing?" Dean glanced at him. " Trying to figure out who actually is doing this so she doesn't have to worry about anyone jumping down her throat for no reason. " Seth winced slightly, sighing. " I don't know what came over me. All I could smell was a lot of magick and it seemed to irritate my wolf. And I mean alot. I haven't had that kind of reaction in a long time." Alexis frowns slightly as she tried chanting again in Gaelic. After a couple of minutes she stopped and thanked the powers above before breaking the circle of salt. Going to take a step she felt herself stumble and in an instant Dean was there gently scooping her up in his arms. " I got you darlin'. " Without a word she let him take her downstairs to the kitchen and sat her down. She couldn't help but smile softly. " Thank you Dean." Roman sat beside her as Seth stood by the kitchen door with his arms folded across his chest. Dean opened a cupboard and looked at all the tea she had. " Ah, what kind would help you right now? " She thought a moment. " Peppermint please. " He put the kettle on then got the cup ready before going over and going on his haunches beside her. " What happened up there Alexis? " She gently rubbed her temples. " I was trying to see who was causing this storm. " Roman. "And...?" She took a deep breath. " I don't know. Who ever it is, is using alot, and I mean alot of energy to create this and to keep me from finding out who they are. I couldn't see who it was. " She looks at them beseechingly. " I'm sorry I couldn't find out who or why. I hope you believe me. " Seth bows his head, a muscle working in his jaw. Roman reached over and covered her hand with his as Dean placed a hand on her leg. " Darlin', you saved Roman and I from getting hit by lightening at the most. I have no reason to doubt you. " Romans thumb caressed the back of her hand. " Neither do I. Now, are you alright? You looked wiped. "  
>She smiles in relief even though Seth had not said anything to her and for some reason it bothered her but she hid it. "Doing a search like I did can drain me and leave me weak and ready for a nap. "<br>Dean got her tea ready for her before bringing it over for her. " Thank you Dean. " He grins. " No problem. Just don't expect it all the time. " Her eye's light up. " Don't worry I wont. " Roman. " When you are done I'll help you upstairs so you can lay down for a bit. " Alright Roman. "  
>A few minutes later she was done as the guys did small talk. Except Seth. He barely said anything as he kept glancing over at her. * Probably regrets kissing me...* Sighing softly she finished her tea then went to stand feeling a little better. " Thank you for making tea Dean. " He smiled softly. " Get some rest Alexis. We'll watch over you. " He gave a nod to Roman who stood then scooped her up into his arms startling her. " Um... I really appreciate the gesture Roman but I can walk." He chuckles . " Maybe, but this is more fun." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her upstairs to her room and gently laying her down. " So for who was that more fun for? " Chuckling he leaned down to kiss her cheek. " Are you saying you didn't enjoy it Alexis? "<br>Blushing slightly she grinned at him. " Okay, I enjoyed it but I don't want to become dependent on you. I could get lazy and I don't want that. " He brushed his lips over hers earning him a soft gasp from her which he took advantage of and kissed her slow and deep. After a moment he pulled away enough to look at her. He could see that she enjoyed it but was confused as well.  
>" What is it Alexis? " She dropped her gaze from his but not before he saw unease and a bit of fear in her eye's. " You don't think we will hurt you do you? " She swallowed hard before answering. " I'm not sure anymore. You were sweet then not. So was Seth. I told Dean It was his turn next to do that." Straightening he stiffens slightly as a muscle worked in his jaw.<br>" I explained my self earlier Alexis. I / we don't know how to handle what effect you are having on us since we've never had that happen before. " She wrapped the blanket around herself as she rolled onto her side still not meeting his gaze. " I know you did Roman, but Seth hasn't said a word to me at all. " His fists clenched at his side. " Get some rest Alexis." With that he turned and left softly closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed a tear slipped free from under her lashes. * I have no idea what is going on in their heads really. I've never dealt with werewolves like this. I have no idea what to do. Again, like eggshells around them. * Sighing she pulled the blanket tighter around herself as more tears slip free as she whispered. " I don't know what to do." Thunder crashed outside as lightening flashed. Alexis tried to relax to no avail as she tossed and turned. A short while later she finally managed to drift off.


	5. Chapter 5: Visions

Visions

** WARNING! Adult content ahead! Just letting everyone know. **

Seth entered her room quietly and sat on the edge of her bed at her hip. Reaching out with a slightly shaky hand he trailed his fingers over her cheek. His voice low and rough when he spoke. " I am so sorry Alexis. I shouldn't have basically accused you of trying to hurt us when you have shown the opposite of that. " A muscle worked in his jaw as he went to stand. Alexis whimpered softly in her sleep as she started to move. Frowning he sat back down while reaching out to take her hand. " Alexis? "

She thought she heard Seth talking to her but she couldn't answer as flashes of things to be were invading her mind while she rested. She wanted to wake up but she was having difficulty doing it. Feeling him get off the bed had her trying to call him. But what came out was a whimper. Then he sat back down and took her hand saying her name.

Seth saw her frown and wondered if she was having a nightmare. " Alexis... Can you hear me? You're alright now. We won't let anything happen to you if we can help it. "

Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to come to managing a slight nod. " Need...something...solid...pull me...back..." She spoke softly but he heard it as clear as day. He

gently frames her face with both of his hands as he spoke trying to guide her back to him while resting his forehead against hers. " Come on Alexis. Come back to me, to us."

She frowned again while she focused on his voice. Her mind started to clear but some images were relentless in staying with her. " Need...more..." A muscle worked in his jaw a moment before he lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips over hers.

Roman and Dean entered at that moment. Dean rushed over pulling him away from her. " What the hell do you think you're doing Seth ?" He ran his hands through his hair almost beside himself. " She's stuck were ever she is and needs something solid to help pull her back."

Roman." So...kissing her...? " Seth shot him a look. " I was touching her hand and face but she wanted something more." Her soft whimper had all three men looking at her.

Seth went back to her side in an instant. " We're here for you Alexis. You need to come back now." Her breathing had turned a little ragged. " Trying...wont let go yet..."

Leaning in he kissed her again as Dean climbed over onto her other side as Roman stood by Seth. He felt her start to respond to him as he gently coaxed her mouth open while whispering against her lips. " That's it sweetheart. You can do this. " Alexis let him bring her back to the waking world with a gasp as her eye's shot open locking onto his.

Seth pulled back so she could sit up against the headboard and looked at all three men. " Um... hi..." Dean grins slightly. " Hey darlin'. Having a nightmare? " She ran a hand through her hair. " No. Someone was showing me images that I have no clue what they mean really. " Roman stepped closer to them. " How could someone show you images through your mind? " Sighing she looks at all three men. " It's actually pretty hard to do. I've only met a few people that do it. I'm not sure exactly what it entails but it takes a lot of prep time and focus. " Reaching out Dean rubbed her arm. " So what did they show you? " She closes her eye's and tries to sort out the images. " There's fear, disbelief. Three werewolves tearing into something. Hatred, a secluded spot, stone walls, a desk..." Her eye's snap open. " Randy..." She was in mild shock so she missed them stiffening and glance at each other. " I'm not sure what it means and I don't think I want to know. That man was terrify-ing. " Seth. " Could it have been a bad dream Alexis? " She shook her head slightly. " I wish it was..."

A short while later she met them downstairs after she had changed. She decided to be more comfortable as the storm raged outside still. Alexis opted for full length, black yoga pants and purple t-shirt. She decided to put her hair up into a messy bun as she padded barefoot into the kitchen. Roman and Dean were taking advantage of her games as Seth sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. Seeing her come into the kitchen had him standing up like he got hit with a prod stick. Startled she looked at him and noticed he looked nervous. " Um, are you okay Seth? " He had put his hair back as well as he shoved his hands into the front of his pants pockets. " I don't think you heard me earlier when I first went in to check on you. " He cleared his throat slightly. " I am so sorry for accusing you of trying to hurt us when you have done nothing to warrant it. You have been open with us and honest. I... get antsy when there's that much magick floating around. I didn't mean to take it out on you. " She could tell he was trying not to fidget as she stepped up to him not breaking eye contact. Reaching up she gently framed his face. " Trust me. " He gave a slight nod unsure as to what she was going to do. Drawing his head to hers she closed her eye's and took a deep breath before opening them and looking into his. Seth could almost feel her trying to gently search for something but not go to deep.

Satisfied with what she saw she smiles softly. " You are a good man Seth. You have honor, loyalty and integrity. The need to protect others who deserve it." Unable to stop

herself she gave him a soft kiss starling him more than herself. Letting go of him she took a step back blushing as he straightened. Clearing her throat slightly she turned away from him and went to her walk in pantry. " Seeing as it's almost lunch time I suppose I should feed you three. " Little did she know that he followed her into the pantry. His eye's darkening.

Alexis heard the door shut softly as she turned and saw him bracing an arm on either shelf, head down slightly as he looked at her. Her heart jumped slightly at how dark his eye's were. " Seth..? " Her soft spoken words held a slight tremor to them as he stalked her in the enclosed space. He stopped a foot away. Slowly he lowered his head to nuzzle her neck. His voice low and rough when he spoke. " Why kiss me Alexis? " He heard her breath hitch and grins against her neck. Her voice was soft and breathless when she spoke.

" Would it help to say because I wanted to...? That for some reason it felt right..." He lifted his head enough to claim her lips with his hungrily, and she let him by winding her arms around his neck. Seth growled in his throat as he pressed his body to hers, walking her backwards until she had the freezer at her back.

She gasped softly as he lifted her onto it and stepped between her legs as he did earlier and pulled her hips in direct contact with his, letting her feel how hard he was already for her. He broke the kiss as he rested his forehead against hers both were breathing heavily. " Feel what you do to me Alexis? I've never had a woman affect me this quick were it almost hurts. I...we want you so bad that it hurts at how fast we get hard for you. We don't know why, but we do. Are you staring to feel it as well Alexis? " He thrusts against her earning a soft moan from her. " Please tell me you feel it as well. That we aren't alone in this..." One arm stayed around his neck as the other strayed to his chest. She couldn't deny it. Ever since she saw them she felt a pull towards them for reasons she couldn't explain. She wasn't sure she wanted to. " Every time one of you would be close enough for me to feel your heat I felt a part of me reaching for either one of you. I've never felt anything like this before. It scares me a little, yet excites me at the same time. I kept telling myself that you three could have someone waiting for you somewhere..." He silenced her with a kiss. " No we don't. We have slept with women when they figured we wouldn't hurt them. Those are far and in between..." She took a deep breath. " I'm not afraid. " She looks into his eye's and smiles softly. " I trust you." Seth swallows hard before he kissed her again passionately as his hands slid up her t-shirt to rest on her waist and ribs. " We need a bed. Now! " She pushed back slightly to look at him. " What about Roman and Dean? " " They want you too. All three of us want you under us, on top of us, any way we can have you. " She blushes slightly. " I've never had more than one partner..." He kissed her deeply. " We'd make you feel incredible Alexis. We wont force anything on you that you aren't comfortable with. "

Alexis took a deep breath. " I... I would like to try." Seth closes his eye's and groans. " Then we will be happy to show you. " He lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed deeply as he ground against her. " Just so you know Alexis, this is new for us as well. We've never shared before. " Framing his faceshe gently tugged on his lower lip. " A learning experiance all around..."

Picking her up with her legs still around him he managed to open the pantry door and through the kitchen. At the bottom of the stairs he pinned her against the railing as he made his way down her neck nibbling. Alexis arched her body into his as her head dropped back to give him more access. Suddenly there were two more pairs of hands caressing her body. Alexis felt like her body was on fire as Dean claimed her lips with his, moaning softly. " You taste sweet Alexis. Where else do you taste sweet?" She returns his moan with one of her own as Roman stroked and squeezed her ass. " Why don't you find out Dean?" He growls softly as he stepped back with Roman so Seth could carry her upstairs to her room. Alexis felt her heart pound with nervousness and excitement as to what was to come. She has never felt this way before about any man. and now she was about to have three. In her room Seth gently laid her on her bed as Roman climbed on the other side and pulled her more onto it as he kissed her deeply while Seth and Dean removed her pants and thong underwear. Dean was on one side of her legs, Seth on the other as they ran their hands slowly up her legs only to pause close to her core.

Roman had manged to take her t-shirt off as well as her bra then maneuvered down so he could play and suck one nipple as Dean took the other. Alexis couldn't believe this was happening to her and she was loving it! Seth had spread her legs open to place kisses on the inside of her thighs as he inhaled her scent. Moving up slightly he ran his tongue around her clit causing her to arch into him moaning while he slowly slid a finger into her heat. " Fuck you are wet already! How wet can we make you Alexis? " He eased another finger into her as he sucked on her clit while pumping into her. Dean and Roman held her hands above her head as they continued to kneed her breasts and suck on her nipples as she withered under them as much as she could. Dean was suddenly gone as Roman had no problem paying attention to both breasts.

She felt her body wind tighter and tighter as Seth continued to slide his fingers in and out of her, going a little faster as he sucked and flicked his tongue over her clit a bit harder. " Seth...! So close! " He growled against her. " Let go for me Alexis. Then for Dean and Roman." He licked her harder as suddenly her body arched as her orgasm shot through her. Panting heavily was all she could do as Seth eased his fingers out of her and left from between her legs. He licked his fingers clean grinning. " You taste incredible Alexis. I'm sure they will agree. "

Dean had taken Seth's place between her legs as he gave her little nips close to her core. All she could do is moan as she lifted her hips to him. Dean grins slightly. " Now to taste your other sweetness..." With no warning he seemed to dive in and start sucking her clit and thrusting his tongue into her as two fingers quickly joined his tongue.

" Fuck Seth! She feels tight! And she does taste just as sweet here." Seth chuckles as he quickly shed his clothes like Dean had done and climbed onto the bed taking one of her hands and guiding it to his straining erection. Her hand closed over him and started to stroke up and down earning her a growl from him.

Her stroking of his shaft faltered when Dean had her cum again as she called out his name. Suddenly Roman was gone as dean slowly brought her down from her orgasm.

Then Dean left only to be replaced by roman who place soft kisses on the inside of her thighs working his way to her core. Dean was were Roman was also naked as he guided her other hand to him. Placing his hand over hers he tightened his grip slightly groaning at the feeling of her small hand on him. She looked at Seth who was watching her with hooded eye's as her gaze drops to the impressive erection he had. Seeing a small pearly drop appear on the tip of his shaft had her leaning in to gently lick it off before taking the head of him into her mouth and sucked gently. Seth tilted his head back his her tongue danced over the velvety tip as she continued to stroke him and Dean.

Roman Thrust two fingers into her as well as he started to suck furiously on her clit causing her to moan around Seth. Seth threw his head back as he moaned. " Fucking hell Alexis! Keep that up and it could be over pretty quick. " She released him with a soft pop as Dean guided her head to his hard shaft. She gave little licks to the underside of the head had him thrusting into her hand and mouth. Roman was licking her like a madman and drove her up and over the edge causing her to scream around Dean who growled at the sensation. " Holy fucking shit...! " Roman had climbed onto the bed between her legs so that he could stroke his shaft over her clit as he stroked himself before slowly easing the head into her tight channel. Roman had to grit his teeth as he slowly slid into her as he held her legs open. " Fucking hell! She tight! I don't think I can last too long...! " He stopped when he was all the way in as he let her get used to him as she moaned around Deans length while he thrust into her hand and mouth. Seth had wrapped his hand over hers and helped her stroke him. After a moment she lifted her hips to his as much as she could as he held her legs open. Roman got the hint and started to slowlythrust in and out of her.

Alexis couldn't help but moan louder around Dean as Roman picked up the pace. Dean tilted his head back at the sensation as he started to thrust faster. " Shit! I'm going to cum soon! He looked down at her as he pumped in and out of her mouth. " That's it Alexis. Take it. You are gonna make me cum really quick here." He growls as she flicked her tongue over the head of his shaft as she looked up at him. She could feel her body wind tighter and tighter as Romans thrusts got erratic as he thrust harder and faster into her. She released Deans shaft from her mouth as her orgasm hit hard causing her to call out Romans name. Her body milking his was his undoing as he followed her with a roar yelling her name. Dean felt himself ready to explode as he thrust back into her mouth. Alexis continued to run her tongue around the tip as her hand worked quickly.

Roman thrust a couple of more times before easing out of her making her moan. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her clit flicking his tongue over it repeatedly bringing her close to another orgasm. Sliding his fingers into her he thrust them fast into her as he sucked and licked her clit. He gave her two more orgasms as Dean all but roared as he shot his release into her mouth. Alexis swallowed all he had to offer. Seth was helping her jerk him off as his breathing got ragged while his orgasm was fast approaching.

He worked both of their hands faster as he threw his head back and yelled his release. He wanted to be buried in her body but Roman went first. He looks down at her grinning slightly. *_Besides, there's always later_...* And he could hardly wait.

*WHEW* Okay... Sorry I haven't updated lately. Whole family was sick. Thank you to Willow Edmond for pointing a couple of mistakes out for me and helping me

with italics. LOL, not as hard as I thought... And thanks very much, jessica619 , 316, for hitting eitherone or both favorite and following the story. If I forgot anyone I do apologize. It was not my intent. Now everyone may fan themselves because DAMN...!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Insatiable

***WHEW* okay, sorry this took awhile to post. I hit a bit of a roadblock but knocked it down for the moment. Thank you guys for being patient with me.**

**As in the last chapter there are explicit scenes here so break out the fans. You have been warned people! Things are going to come to a head here pretty soon.**

**Possibly the next chapter it starts. Question is, where does it end...? *insert evil grin***

Alexis laid there eye's closed trying to get her heart and body back under some control. Roman had placed a kiss on her belly as Dean placed one on her forehead before they left. They didn't have to say anything. Their touches and kisses said it all. Feeling a hand gently cup her face had her opening her eye's slightly to look into Seth's brown gaze which still held desire and concern. Leaning in he gently kissed her. " Are you alright Alexis? " She smiled softly as she covered his hand with hers. " I'm wonderful Seth. That was an incredible experience for me. " He couldn't help but grin. " Glad you enjoyed it Alexis. Now how about a nice shower? " Her smile widens as she laughs softly.

" You have to give me a moment Seth. If I tried to stand right now I wouldn't last long. " Chuckling he gave her a quick kiss before getting off the bed and going to the bathroom across the hall. Turning the shower on, he adjusted the temperature before going to get her. She had moved closer to the edge of the bed but that was it.

Going over he deftly lifted her into his arms and carried her to the shower and stepping in with her. Alexis gasped softly at the warm water running over her body as Seth stood her up facing him. She laid her head on his chest and couldn't help but grin. " You are ready to go again I see. " He chuckles as he ran his hands up and down her back.

" Werewolves can go for hours. And I can't help that you are a sexy, beautiful woman Alexis. " She lifted her head up to look at him. " I've never seen myself as sexy or beautiful Seth. " He captured her lips with his as his hands go to her waist. " Well you are. And so tempting. We want to eat you up Alexis. To take you over and over again. " Despite feeling tired she felt herself getting aroused again at the rough tone of his voice. His eye's darken as he smelled her getting aroused. " Would you like that Alexis? For us to take you over and over again? If I touched you right now would you be wet for me? " Her hands went to his shoulders as she nods. " Yes. I'm tired but I want more. I want you Seth. " Groaning he kissed her hungrily as he picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He nudged her entrance as his hands cup her ass. She gasps softly as he slid slowly into her body letting her get used to him. " Roman was right, you are tight. You feel incredible Alexis. " She groans into his neck as he slowly started to slide in and out of her. " So do you Seth and Roman. " He thrust a little harder into her. "Roman isn't here at the moment. It's just you and I. How we are making each other feel. Understand? " All she could do is nod as he kisses down her neck to gently nibble in the crook of her neck causing her to run her fingers through his hair as she meets thrust for thrust as he picked up speed. Seth could feel her juices running down his shaft with each inward thrust. One hand dipped lower to take some of her juices onto his finger then ease it into her ass causing her to gasp loudly. " Seth..! " He groans into her neck as her muscles clamp down on him. " It's alright Alexis. I wont hurt you. Let it happen. "

His finger started thrusting in time with his hips as she grabbed his shoulders. " Seth...so close..." He had her pinned against the shower wall as he thrust faster and harder into her. " Let's cum together Alexis. I want you to take everything and more..." " Yes! Seth..." Her body clamped his hard as her orgasm washed over her hard. Feeling her body clamp down on his was his un-doing as he thrust erratically into her as he spilled deep in her causing her to have another orgasm. Easing out of her he noticed her wince slightly and felt guilty. As she lowered her legs she almost fell with how weak they felt. Seth held her up looking at her concerned. With a muscle working in his jaw he didn't say anything as he turned the water off then got out of the shower and carefully wrapped her in one of the fluffy towels that were there. He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to her bed and laid her under the covers. She was instantly asleep as he went to get dried off and dressed in his room. Dean and Roman were downstairs back at the video game. Roman looked at him and saw the guilt in his eye's. " What's wrong? " Seth went and sat down on the chair running his hands through his hair. " She's sleeping. I took her in the shower not wanting to wait. Her body needed time to recuperate and I couldn't wait..." They paused the game to look at him. Dean. " Did you force yourself on her? " Seth shook his head quickly. " No! She wanted to despite her body being tired. I should have waited...! " Getting up he left to go stand on the back porch. Putting his hands on the railing he bowed his head as the storm still raged. A moment later the door opened as both men stepped out to join him. Roman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. " I don't think she'll blame you. " Seth took a deep breath. " I know. But I do. I should have had patience with her. " Dean. " So, when she wakes up draw her a bath. bring her food. " Just then his stomach growled. " Speaking of which... I'm going to whip something up for us. " Turning he went back inside.

Roman looked at Seth. " He's right. It would make the both of you feel better. Do something that would ease her soreness and make you feel better by helping her."

Seth looks at him and couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he grins. " Who would have thought he would have a good idea for comforting a woman? " Dean calls out from inside. " I heard that...! " Both men laugh as Roman claps him on the shoulder. " Let's go make sure he doesn't burn anything." They head back in hearing Dean grumble. " My cooking is not that bad! I've cooked lots before and you two have never complained! "

Alexis woke stretching carefully and couldn't help but wince slightly. Remembering everything that happened a short while ago had her blushing slightly. *_ I can't believe I actually did that!_ * Her blush deepens as she realizes that she would gladly do it again. * _Why does that feel so right? I have never felt_ _like this before_...* A loud clap of thunder got her attention as she sat up gasping. Looking towards her window she saw the clouds were still dark as rain poured down while thunder rumbled and lightening flashed close by. She ran a hand through her hair wincing slightly at the knots there. Dean leaned against the door frame watching her. * _She looks fucking beautiful! I want her again but she needs recuperation time. She's not werewolf so it'll take a bit_ _longer_. * He clears his throat slightly getting her attention. Looking over she see's him in the doorway and couldn't help but blush deeply as her gaze drops to her lap as she held the sheet to her chest. Smiling slightly he goes over to her and goes to his haunches beside her bed. " Alexis, do you regret anything?" She looked at him shocked. " Oddly enough no. Even though I have never done anything remotely like that before. " Reaching out he gently cups her cheek knowing Seth and Roman were in the doorway now. " Neither have we sweetheart. It was a hell of an experience for us. "She blushes some more. " For me as well. " She frowns slightly. " How will this work now? " Seth and Roman went over to her as well sensing her starting to get distressed.

Seth. " How ever you want it to Alexis. " She looks at all three feeling a little overwhelmed. " I'm not sure. I mean that was a hell of an experience for me and I may want to try it again..." Roman. " But...?" She blushes slightly. " My body is quite sore at the moment. " All three grin as Dean stands. " That we can help you with sweetheart. "

Seth goes to her bathroom. " On it. " She couldn't help but frown slightly. Roman. " He's going to get a bath ready for you to soak in. " Dean. " And then you can have some of the food I prepared." She couldn't help but smile softly. " Aren't you supposed to be my guests? " Both men chuckled as Dean answered. " Not any more. We want to help out a little. Besides, I'm a decent cook." Her eye's lit up. " I am curious as to what you made. " Roman. It's actually not that bad. After all we're still standing."

Dean stood and gave him a good natured shove as Alexis giggled. A few minutes later she smelled lavender coming from the bathroom as Seth came back out. Dean and Roman went back downstairs as Dean had challenged him to another game. Alexis smiled shyly at Seth as he went over to her and helped her up. He couldn't help but grin as she kept the sheet around herself. Seeing she was still a little unsteady he wrapped an arm around her waist. In the washroom she looked at him from under her lashes. " Thank you Seth for doing this. You didn't have to. " Cupping her cheek he brought her face to his and gave her a gentle kiss. " Yes I did Alexis. I should have waited until you have had time to recuperate. " " Well then I'm to blame as well then because I wanted you right then no matter how sore I was. " He smiled slightly. " Fair enough then. Now enjoy your bath and we'll see you downstairs in a little bit." Giving her another gentle kiss he turned and left. Sighing softly she took the sheet and put it just outside the bathroom door. She noticed that there was a couple of towels placed on the counter for her when she was done. After putting her hair into a messy bun she stepped into the tub she sighs happily as she got comfortable. Leaning her head back she closed her eye's and relaxed as the bath salts relaxed her. When the water started to cool she drained the tub then turned the shower on to wash her hair before getting the knots out. As she dried herself off the lights flickered then everything went black as thunder shook the house. She stood there a moment waiting for her eye's to adjust when she thought she heard someone come into her room when suddenly she felt hands on her waist causing her to jump and squeak in surprise. She then felt a warm breath on her bare shoulder. " It's just me sweetheart." She relaxed at Deans voice. " Jeez Dean! Some warning that you're here would be good! " Chuckling he placed a kiss on her shoulder. " Oh, I don't know about that. It's kind of fun to scare you a little. " Alexis rolled her eye's even though she didn't think he could see it. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to his front. " I came up here as soon as the power went out. I didn't want you tripping down the stairs. " The heat of his body and how close he was had her heart jump in excitement. " I know I have candles here. I always do. " He caught the way her voice became softer as she leaned more into him. He swallows a groan as he moved her hair and placed a kiss on her neck. Her breath caught as she tilted her head to give him more access. He took advantage by kissing his way up to her ear to whisper. " Seth and Roman are already on the hunt for them. Fuck, you smell amazing Alexis! I want to just bend you over and take you right here. But I know you're body is not quite ready yet..." He could smell her getting aroused and couldn't help but growl softly. Alexis wanted to drop the towel and let him take her like how he described. " My body feels ready... Maybe you should check..." With another growl he spun her to face him, unwrapped the towel, and sat her on the edge of the counter before dropping to his knees in front of her while spreading her open to him.

His hands slid up the inside of her thighs, gently teasing her and feeling moisture start to seep from her. " Hhmmm... possibly. I have to do a thorough check. " He placed a kiss on her clit as he eased a finger into her causing her to gasp softly. His tongue dances over her as he starts to thrust his finger in and out then added a second one getting

her to moan. One hand held onto the counter as the other buried itself in his hair. " Ooohhh... Dean..." He hooked his fingers to rub her one spot as he sucked on her clit.

" Dean! Yes! Oh, I'm cumming! " Alexis called out her release as he lapped it up eagerly before standing and freeing himself from his pants. Swallowing hard, he grabbed his shaft and started to ease the head into her. She grabbed onto his shoulders gasping. " Oh yes Dean...!" Once he was all the way in her he paused resting his forehead against hers. " Fucking hell you feel amazing Alexis. Are you sure...? " Framing his face she kisses him. " You feel amazing also Dean and yes I am sure. The bath helped alot. "

He kissed her hungrily as he eased out then back in causing them both to moan. Soon they found an easy rhythm as her legs wrapped around his waist urging him on. " Dean..."

He was nibbling on her neck wanting to go harder and faster but not wanting to hurt her. " What is it darlin'? " " You're holding back for me. You don't have to. " He groans into her neck. " Are you sure...? I don't want ot hurt you Alexis. " She gently tugged on his hair getting him to raise his head to hers. She gently sucked on his lower lip. " Yes, I'm sure Dean. I'm not that fragile. " He kissed her hard. " You are to us. We don't want to hurt you. " " I know you won't go to far. I trust you." He groans at her admission before starting to thrust faster and harder. She grabbed onto his shoulders as his fingers dug into her hips drawing her to him with each inward thrust. Soon he was growling by her ear. " So close Alexis..." " Yes Dean! " His thrusts turned erratic sending her over the edge and having her body clench his had him throwing his head back as he buried himself deep as he released into her. He ground his body to hers causing her to have another orgasm. Her head was resting on his shoulder breathing heavily as he gently moved her hair and kissed the side of her head. " Alexis? " Her legs were still wrapped around his waist keeping him deep inside as she raised her head to look at him as her eyes had adjusted to the dark. Framing her face he kissed her slow and passionate then rested his forehead to hers again. " How are you feelin? " " Don't know you fried my brain at the moment. "

He tried to take a step back but her legs tightened around him. " Don't leave yet. " He couldn't help but grin. " If I don't I'll want to take you again sweetheart and you need to eat. " He chuckled at her soft huff as she unwrapped her legs. " Fine. I suppose I need to eat something to get my energy back. " His hands went to her waist and lifted her off the counter. She trailed her hand down his chest smiling slightly. " Besides, there's always later. " His hands flex in her waist as he groans softly. " There is always later. Right."

He fixed his pants then guided her to her room. " I can see a little better now. " " Maybe, but this way I have a reason to touch you." " Ah, got it. " She could just make out a candle beside her bed. " Illuminus." The candle sprung to life casting a soft glow. Turning she saw him looking at her ass and couldn't help but grin. " See something you like?"

" I like all of it. I did just noticed you have dimples on your lower back just above your amazing ass." She gently pushed him so he sat on her bed as her grin widens. " Well if you guys paid attention more you could have noticed earlier. " She walks by to her dresser to grab some clothes. Dean got off the bed and silently followed her, placed an arm on either side of her as he pressed into her back caging her in. " We were paying attention. To how you moan, how you call our names as you cum for us, to how your body welcomes us deep inside. " His breathing turned ragged as did hers. " If I touched you right now Alexis, would you be wet for me? Would you want me to take you again right here?" She put her head on his shoulder moaning softly. " Yes. If I touched you right now would you be hard for me Dean? Would you be straining to be buried in me ? "

Growling softly he thrusts his hips to her letting her feel him. " Damn rights! " She couldn't help but take his hands and guide one to her breast as she took the other to the juncture of her legs. " Feel how wet you are making me Dean." He pinched and rolled her nipple as his fingers started to stroke her outer folds then gently tease her clit.

" Fucking hell Alexis... I want you again but you need to eat. " She moans softly as she arched her back slightly. " I'd like to think I'm working up a really good appetite."

In moments he had freed himself and bent her over her dresser. One hand was placed in between her shoulders as he guided himself in with the other. Once he was fully buried in her both of his hands went to her hips and ground against her. " You are so wet and hot for me...for us." Pulling out he started to thrust slowly, but it didn't last long as she encouraged him to go harder. Gripping her hips tightly he obeyed and started to go faster, harder and deeper throwing them both over the edge calling out their release. After a couple of minutes he eased his softening shaft out of her while placing a kiss on her lower back. " Are you alright darlin' ? "

Straightening she turned to face him looking a little dazed. " Wow..." Chuckling he gave her a tender kiss. " Definitely wow... " His fingers flexed in her hips. " You should get dressed or you may wind up staying in that bed for the rest of the night. " She couldn't help but grin as she placed her hands on his chest. " I was trying but someone pinned me against my dresser and got me all hot and bothered. " He returns the grin. " Not my fault you look sexy as hell. " " I could say the same of you as well. " With a quick kiss to her lips he went and sat on the bed watching her get dressed. He resisted the urge to take her again as he watched her slide her underwear on then bra, black shorts and soft blue v-neck t-shirt. Turning she saw him adjust himself in his pants and arched an eyebrow. " Already? " He stood a little ackwardly. " Werewolves can go for hours if we want to. Besides I never thought a woman getting dressed would be sexy as shit! " Going over she stood on tip toe to give him a peck on the lips. " You guys seem insatiable. " Before she knew it he scooped her up in his arms earning him a squeak of surprise from her. He grins at her. " Only when it comes to you darlin'. "

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her downstairs to the kitchen. Roman and Seth were sitting at the table when they entered. Roman deftly took her from Dean so he could get her something to eat. As he held her in his lap she could feel his arousal pressing into her hip causing her to blush slightly. " Feeling better are we? " She looks at him from under her lashes. " I am thank you." Roman nuzzled her by her ear and felt her shiver slightly. Taking a breath he could smell her still aroused.

" You smell fucking amazing Alexis. I can hardly wait to be buried in you again and again." Seth shifted in his seat as Dean placed a dish in front of her. Seth. " We all can hardly wait..." Turning in his lap she wiggled a little causing him to groan and hold onto her hips. " God damn woman! Keep it up and you wont get a chance to eat..." She smiles innocently over her shoulder at him. " Would you believe I'm trying to get comfortable? " Roman tilted his head back groaning slightly eye's closed. " That is highly doubtful."

She took a bite of her chicken and nods approvingly. " This is nice Dean. Thank you for making this. " She took a bite of her salad as well then wiggled some more earning her a soft growl. " You are pushing it woman..." She couldn't help but giggle as she winked at Seth and Dean who were watching with heated gaze's. A few minutes later she finished eating and couldn't deny the growing ache between her legs as Roman ground into her from behind as his hands traveled up her thighs, his thumbs brushing just under the edge of her shorts. She couldn't help but moan softly. " I swear you guys are making me into a nympho-maniac. " She took a drink of water that Seth had gotten her as Roman wouldn't let her get up. She looks over her shoulder into Romans grey heated gaze. " I want you to hold onto the edge of the chair for me and don't let go."

Swallowing hard he does as she gets up, turns and straddles him rubbing against him. " Hhhmmm, you feel ready for anything. Are you? " Leaning in she gently tugged on his lower lip earning her a growl from him. " Yes I am! You're playing with fire woman! " Her body felt like it was on fire as she ran her hands under his shirt feeling his muscle tense under her hands as a muscle worked in his jaw. " Would you let me strip down, free you, then take you into my body and have you not let go of the chair? " " Fuck yes! "

Leaning in she gently kissed him. " Maybe I will then. To know that you'll let me take you as slow or as hard as I want... " She leans close to his ear to whisper. " I feel myself getting wet for you already Roman. " He closes his eye's and groans through clenched teeth. " Alexis... " " Yes Roman? " " I want you so bad right now. I want to buried in you nice and deep as I fill you up again and again. " Getting off of his lap she looks over her shoulder but Dean and Seth were gone as she as she turned back Roman scooped her into his arms and quickly took her to her room where he kicked the door shut, carried her to her bed and gently laid her down in the middle before stripping both of them down. Alexis was in awe of his body as he started to stroke himself looking at her. He could smell the mixed scents on her and wanted his there as well. He noticed her legs rubbing together as she watched him. Roman couldn't help but grin slightly as he knelt on the bed beside her. " Like what you see Alexis? " She nods as she noticed a pearly drop appear at the head. " You've been naughty, teasing me like that. Maybe I should tease you as well. " She lightly chewed her lip as she looked at him. " How so? "

Without a word he climbed onto the bed and knelt between her legs still stroking himself as he would run the tip of him over her clit and damp opening as he did it. Alexis moaned at the sensation. " Roman..." He brought his gaze up to her heated one as lightening flashed making it seem like her eye's glowed slightly. " What is it Alexis? For teasing me like that maybe I should bring myself off first. " He started to stroke himself faster. " Do you think I should Alexis? I'm already close." She tried to lift her hips to his which resulted in him pinning her down with his free hand as he shifted closer to her so his knuckles grazed her with his strokes. " Do you think I should Alexis? " She shook her head as she cupped her breasts. " No. I don't want you to Roman. Please, I want you inside me buried deep as you cum again and again. " His breathing turned erratic. " I think it's to late for this one. " He placed just the head of his shaft in her as he jerked a couple of more times as he came with a loud groan. " Fuck! " Alexis moaned softly as she felt him cum just inside her then before she could do anything he slid all the way home as he covered her body with his, kissing her hungrily while he starts to thrust into her.

Alexis moans his name as she whither's beneath him. Roman lowered his head and kissed her hungrily as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. His lips blaze a trail down her throat to gently nip at her pulse point causing her to arch into him. " Roman! So close...! " He growls low as he thrusts erratically into her. " That's it Alexis... I want us to cum together... " He does short hard thrusts sending her over the edge causing him to follow with a roar. Roman thrusts a few more times grinding against her sending her over the edge again. Afterwards he gave her a tender kiss as he eased off of her to lay on his back pulling her to his side kissing the top of her head. Alexis smiled softly as she listened

to his heart beat. After a few minutes she had to confess to him. " Roman? " " Hhhmmm... " " I'm a little scared. " " What? Why? " She lightly chewed her lower lip as her fingers traced over his chest. " I have never done this kind of thing before. I don't know why I'm acting the way I am with the three of you. I don't understand it and it scares me. "

" You're not scared of us are you? " She props herself on his chest to look at him smiling softly. " No. As weird as it seems I'm not. Even though you have been intimidating a little. I'm not scared of any of you." Roman swallows hard at the lump forming as he smiles slightly. " That's good to hear Alexis. " His grin widens needing to change the topic.

" If it's any consolation we're not scared of you either. " her eye's lit up as she laughs softly. " Well then, I'll have to see what I can do to change that. " He chuckles as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. " I would like to see you try." Leaning down she gave him a tender kiss before getting out of bed to head for the washroom. Roman laid there admiring her figure until she closed the door. As soon as the door shut a muscle worked in his jaw his gaze hard. Getting out of bed he pulled just his pants on then went downstairs to the living room. " I don't like this. " Dean and Seth paused and looked at him. Seth. " Don't like what? " Roman ran a hand through his hair feeling frustrated. " It feels like we're using her. I don't like it and she doesn't deserve it. " Dean leans back in the couch. " We don't either but it has to be done. " Seth. " As soon as the storm lets upwe have to take her. Willing or not."

Just then they heard her coming down the stairs and see her come in wearing nothing but Romans shirt which almost went mid way down her thighs. Dean wolf whistles causing her to blush and smile shyly. They had to change their way of thinking unless she catches their building anger. Alexis frowns as she sat in the armchair. " You guys seem upset. And please don't try to hide it. I'm an empath remember. Even if I wasn't I could tell you three are upset. " Seth went and knelt beside the armchair as he cups her face smiling slightly. " We're just pissed that we have no idea where the rogue went. Usually they leave a trace of some sort behind but he hasn't. " Dean. " It's very frustrating to not know where a rogue went. It's not like them to just disappear. " She looks at all three concerned. " You don't think that someone may have helped him do you? " Roman shrugs." It's a possibility. But who would help a rogue? They're unstable. " Seth gets her attention and sees the concern in her eye's. " Hey, we won't let him get anywhere near 'll kill him first. " She gives a slight smile as she covers his hand with hers. " I don't have doubt about that. I'm just worried that one of you could get seriously hurt on my behalf and I don't want that. " Dean leans forward resting his fore-arms on his knees. " We watch each others backs Alexis. We always make sure we're alright. "

Leaning forward she hugs Seth which he returns casting glances at his brothers. They never planned on feeling anything for her. Which they did. They didn't understand it any more than she did. But they do want answers as to why. And they may know the one person to provide it. They just know that when she finds out she'll be really upset.


	7. Chapter 7

Disbelief:

**There is no sex in this chapter I'm afraid but I hope you enjoy it though. It's not all about the sex. But with those three one can almost make an exception! As long as there **

**is a story behind it or to go with it. I had to throw in some action of a different kind and some puzzle pieces. **

Alexis laid in bed staring up at the ceiling completely baffled and confused. One moment they can't seem to keep their hands off of her and vice versa, now it seems they were doing their best to not touch her or be any where near her. She bit her lip as tears quickly built up. They haven't even really said anything to her after talking about the rogue and reassuring her that it won't come anywhere near her again. Tears slip free as she swallows hard before rolling onto her side hugging her pillow. *_ I have never felt so un-comfortable in my own house before. They've barely said anything to me. I don't understand what's going on... Did I do something wrong? Did I offend them somehow?_ * She frowns slightly. *_ How do you offend a werewolf?_ * Burying her face in her pillow she lets out a groan hugging the pillow tight for a moment before throwing the covers back and getting up. * _Or maybe they're getting_ _antsy from being cooped up and need to run_. * Going over to the window she rested her forehead against the cool glass as lightening flashed and thunder rumbled shaking the window slightly while rain fell in a steady downpour. * _They could also be concerned about the rogue. But why be affectionate one_ _moment then not the next?_ * Alexis sighs. *_ Men are confusing enough. Throw in the fact they're werewolves and I don't have a clue_.*

Lightening flashed again frustrating her even more causing her to mutter. " Alright, enough is enough! " Turning she takes a lit candle and goes through the door leading upstairs now determined to stop if not get the storm to ease up so they can do what they need to and maybe talk to her again at least. Casting a circle she lit some candles and incense before sitting on her feet resting her hands on her knees while taking deep breaths closing her eye's. She gathered all the energy she could as time passed.

Seth woke automatically sensing magick gathering. Quickly he gets up and gets his pants on running a hand over his face before going to get Roman and Dean who were already awake and had their pants on as well. Seth. " You feel it to? " Both men nod as they go and open Alexis's door. They stiffen as they notice that she isn't there.

Dean noticed the door leading up was open. " Shit..." As they go over to it it slams shut and won't budge when they tried to open it. Seth ran his hands through his hair. " Fuck! What is she doing up there? " A muscle worked in Romans jaw as he looked at the ceiling while Dean snarls and bangs on the door.

Roman. " If we go into the attic there may be another way to get in there. " Seth and Dean look at him a little surprised. Seth. " Let's do it! " A couple of minutes later they were up the collapsible stairs leading to the rest of the attic. They noticed old trunks, boxes and asssorted odds and ends there. All three quickly gravitated to a full mirror with boxes behind it against the wall. Moving everything out of the way they discovered a door there. Taking a deep breath Seth reached out to open it. Aside from a bit of

creaking the door opened no problem as the feeling of magick got thicker in the air. All three looked at each other warily before stepping inside the other room. As they stepped out of the small hallway they froze at the sight before them. It was like there was a small tornado surrounding Alexis, the candle flames danced quite high as she spoke in Latin as she stood there. As they took a step towards her she swung her arms out to her sides as she released the magick. All three men covered their eye's as the wind from the tornado blew past them.

On shaky legs that were threatening to buckle on her she thanked the powers that be and closed the circle then promptly collapsed to the floor. They were by her side in an instant as Dean gently cradled her head in his lap while Roman took one of her hands, Seth had the other. Dean spoke first. " Alexis? Open your eye's darlin'. " They looked at each other concerned when blood started to trickle from her nose and her eyelids fluttered open. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she spoke softly. " It should have worked. " Seth reached out to gently wipe the blood away. " What should have worked honey?" She frowns slightly at the endearment. " The spell I did so you guys can go in search of the rogue. You aren't confined to the house anymore. " With that she closed her eye's as she slipped unconcious. They looked at each other confused before Roman gently picked her up and they headed downstairs through her room. They were happy the door opened easily as Roman went and gently laid her down. That's when they noticed the storm was no longer howling outside as Seth went to the window only to notice that the clouds were moving off as the rain all but stopped. He looked at her in shock. " She got the storm to stop." Dean and Roman looked down at her. Dean. " From what she's said is that it takes alot of time and energy to do something like that. " The two men looked and saw Roman gently cup her cheek, his voice low when he spoke. " She did it for us. Even after withdrawing from her because of our mission. She still did it. " Seth and Dean went over to them. Dean ran a hand over his face as a muscle worked in his jaw. " You know that means we have to take her right? I know neither of us wants to do it but it has to be done. " Seth reluctantly nods. " I'll go make the call and get everything set up. " With that he left the room pulling out his phone.

Roman gently cupped her face, his thumb stroking over her cheek. " She doesn't deserve what is about to happen to her. " Dean went and placed a hand on his shoulder. " I know she doesn't. We all know she doesn't. She's just a pawn in this without even knowing it. "

Seth came in a few minutes later looking grim. Roman stood as Dean stiffened. " We are 'requested ' to leave with her now. Before she wakes up and tries anything. "

Roman. " We could tell her that we're taking her somewhere safe for the time being until the rogue is destroyed. " Seth shook his head. " That may work while we are on route. But he wants us mobile within 15 minutes. " Dean runs a hand though his hair cursing. " Fucking asshole..."

Ten minutes later they had her laying down in the backseat covered in a blanket with her head resting in Seth's lap after Dean went to get their SUV from just down the road. Roman drove as Dean still muttered curses about the situation.

Alexis woke with a soft groan as her brain seemed to hurt. Then she realized that she was hanging against a stone wall with her hands chained above her. Fear shot through her as she carefully looked around. Just off to the side was a wooden antique desk that looked like the one from her vision. Swallowing dryly she then noticed the man in the shadows watching her. When he stepped out of the shadows she shook her head furiously un-able to believe that he had her. " No, no, no... It can't be you! "

She tried to struggle against the chains holding her as he moved closer grinning evilly. " Why can't it be me? Hhmmm? " When he was close enough he slapped his hands against the wall on either side of her head causing her to flinch and turn away from him. " I told you I'd make you mine Alexis. " He took a step back grinning. " You're were-bear friend won't save you this time. " He chuckles as he let his eye's rake over her body. " In fact no one will. No more interference from anyone. I will have you. " He took a deep breath his grin widening. " It's good to know that they had fun with you first. I told them they could as long as you're brought back to me unharmed. "

Her stomach drops as she shook her head, tears filling her eye's. " No! You're lying! " In a blink he back-handed her across the face. " You think I'm lying do you? Let's ask them." Stepping away he wen't over to the door and opened it smirking. " Gentlemen. Please come in and let her see that I'm not lying. " He stood to one side to let three men enter. Tears quickly filled her eye's and spilled over at seeing the men before her. Her heart was breaking as Seth, Dean and Roman stood there, arms folded across their chests, eye's expression-less as they looked at her. She dropped her gaze not wanting to look at them anymore as Randy went and stood back in front of her. He grasped her chin hard he forced her to look at him. " It is going to be so much fun making you do things with me before I drain your body dry and leaving it on your God-parents property for them to find. " She tried to shakes her head as more tears slip free. Randy chuckles as he rested his fore head against hers. " Oh yes. It will happen Alexis. We could have been good together... " He took a deep breath. " Ah, well. Plans change. " He glances over his shoulder at the three men there. " Well boy's, perhaps you can show me how you fucked her after my turn. Show me how you made her wither in ecstasy... " He turns back to face her as she spit in his face. He stood still for a moment before back-handing her again. " That was a stupid thing to do Alexis! Now you've just drawn out your torment. I think I'll keep you around for an extra couple of days. " He leaned close to her as blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth. " I am so going to have so much fun fucking you raw... And you are going to beg me for it! If the boys here wan't to give it to you some more then I'll let them and you will also. You'll be doing anything and everything I say."

He straightens and faces them. " Which reminds me... The rest of your payment of a job well done. " Alexis closed her eye's keeping her head down as Seth spoke. " Thank you sir. Although we almost didn't make it time because there was a rogue there. " Randy laughs. " Who do you think sent him? " All three men stiffen slightly as he continued. " I wanted to ensure that she wouldn't look at you and be suspicious. She had to trust you. And it worked beautifully! " He handed Seth a thick envelope before going back over to her running a hand over her hair. " Did it click yet Alexis? Or are you still shocked with everything I did to get you here? " He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head up causing her to cry out. " Your God-parents cast me out of the clan! I wanted us to rule over the measly excuse of humans! But no...We were to live in harmony with them... Take only what was needed... Why? Because of you! You were just a child when you went to live with them. They were contemplating it when you showed up. You brought life back to them! They knew you were frail and yet you brought joy to them! Laughter! You made the household brighter with your laughter! Everyone remembered joy! Love! All because of you! A pitiful human. Your kind is so sentimental. Especially you! You taught them how to respect life again when I wanted them to destroy it! " He release her hair and hit her again. Spots danced in front of her vision as she wished for darkness to take her. Then it clicked. Closing her eye's briefly she took a deep breath knowing what she had to do. She didn't want to do this but she had no choice. She didn't want to suffer. Swallowing hard she raised her head a small smile forming on her lips. " Is that all you have Randy? Because if it is, it's no wonder they kicked you out of the clan. " He turned to her his gaze dark as the three lycan's stiffen. " You are actually the weak one. Demanding things like a spoiled child. And when you didn't get it had a temper tantrum. "

In an instant he was back in front of her, hand wrapped around her throat squeezing. His eye's full of hate. Alexis decided to take one last look at the three men who betrayed her in the end. Their eye's were glowing as they watched, their bodies tense. As if they were waiting for something to happen. Tears slipped free as her vision started to go dark while Randy squeezed harder.

Suddenly there was a roaring in her ears as she was let go. She hung limply from the chains to weak to even lift her head as darkness still tried to claim her. Smiling softly she let it as she heard ripping and tearing sounds as voices were calling her name.

Alexis liked it here in the dark. It was peaceful and the pain no longer reached her. She thought there would be more but she doesn't mind to much. Her heart hurt when thoughts of Seth, Dean and Roman came to mind. She gave a soft whimper at the thought as a voice was softly calling her name. " Alexis... Please wake up. So many people want to see you. "

She knew that voice. She frowns slightly as she tried to remember. *_ Stephanie... that's her voice! But how, why?_ * More memories came forth. Of Seth, Dean and Roman. Of them betraying her. Pain flooded her as her eye's shot open as she jerked awake and gasped softly, her eye's darting around unseeingly as she tried to get up. A familiar face appeared above hers as she was gently pushed back down. Alexis looked at her god-mother in shock and confusion. Her boice was a little rough when she spoke. " Stephanie? "

Stephanie smiled warmly as she looked at her while sitting on the edge of the bed. " Hi. We were so worried for you. " Alexis looked around as much as she could and realized she was in her old bedroom at her god-parents place. " How did I get here? How did you know...? " Her gaze goes to Stephanie. " Am I dead? "

Stephanie ran a hand over Alexis's hair gently as tears formed in her eye's. " No. But we were so worried for you. " Alexis swallowed hard. " How long have I been here for? "

" Just over a week. " " How did you find me? " She moved to sit up slowly against the headboard. " We... had some inside help. They were supposed to wait for us but they heard you scream then taunt Randy and knew you were going to get him to kill you. " Stephanie took a deep shaky breath. " They took action and got injured as well for their heroics. " Alexis smiled softly. " I hope they are doing well now. " She frowns slightly. " But you didn't tell me how you got there? " Stephanie gently laid her hand over one of hers. " When you are stronger Hunter and I will tell you what you need to know. For now you should rest." Alexis nods as she slid back down on the bed and closed her eye's. In moments she was sleeping as Stephanie smiled softly with tears in her eye's before getting up and leaving the room.

**I'm sorry this took so long to post. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'll have the other chapter up when I can. You can leave a review if you like.**

**Thank you again!**


End file.
